


Licthenberg

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, College Student Stiles, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Nemeton, Porn with Feelings, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: Stiles one-night stand might lead him to date a Norse Demigod and adopt the world's first Werewolf.





	Licthenberg

Stiles wakes to feel the aches in his body but not in the usual I-almost-died-from-the-monster-of-the-week, but more like I-had-fantastic-sex-and-feel-amazing which makes him go still for a second because he doesn’t really remember much after he was roped into going to a party with Lydia and Allison in New York. It makes him go very still because there’d been keg stands involved, a hot guy who was hella ripped was curious about what they were doing before joining in on the fun…it goes blurry from there, but judging by the ache in his hips and the mess in his ass. He pretty much confirmed what happened last night. Stiles’ attempt to roll over only had him pulled in close by a strong arm ( _holy shit those are some biceps, and hot damn the dude is freaking chiseled ripped. I can’t believe I hit that—_ ) which stirs some memories, messy kissing and being pinned against the wall making him swallow when he tastes something strange in his mouth, his jaw ached and fuck. What else had he done last night? He realizes that he was in the room at the loft he’s staying at.

Well, Derek let them use it as long as they don’t throw a party in there…he never said to not bring anyone home, right? He risks a glance at the male’s face to find golden locks, this stubble on his chiseled jaw and his heart stops before turning to the door to find Lydia leaning against it looking impressed, Allison looks a little more shocked. The banshee hums a sound that says she likes what she sees making his face flush, he buried his face into the pillow because he somehow managed to bring a Norse demigod home. He thinks it’s either a bad karma for time traveling because he might be twenty yet chronologically he was thirty-five just like Lydia, it was to save everyone and they did even if it nearly got him killed in the process but they survived High School. Or good karma for enduring all that supernatural clusterfuck, either way, he needed to get out of bed before things got awkward so he is praying that his sleeping spell works before carefully slipping out of bed, wrapping one of the blankets around his waist he winced as he headed for the bathroom.

Stiles is wearing a pair of black close fitting levis with a blue-black squared flannel with the sleeves folded up to his forearms and a pair of combat boots whipping up pancakes just to distract himself from the fact that he slept with an Avenger. Who has a sweet tooth and can rival a werewolf in terms of appetite, leaving him a little bewildered when the blonde actually gave him a kiss before leaving saying he would come back to visit. “Uh, Lydia…” he began dumbfounded as he stared at the closed door.

“Yes, Stiles?”

“Did he…? You know…” he tried to continue but couldn’t find the words.

“Imply you’re dating now? Yes, Stiles” Lydia confirmed focusing on her manicure with an austere tone of voice.

“Huh”

“I’m telling Scott,” Allison said reaching out for her phone.

“Okay” he said before blinking dazed, “wait, what?” he turned to the huntress who was already on the phone, “Allison, hold on a second!” she squealed as she avoided him getting the phone before she ran to lock herself in the bathroom telling Scott all the ‘details’ about last night. Oh god. He thought that the weirdest shit that would happen to him would be time traveling, but clearly, it was somehow bagging himself an Avenger which he still thinks is a fluke. Except that apparently, it isn’t, the demigod comes back with food and some movies that Hawkeye apparently recommended that he’s not very surprised are horror films and he’s not the only one pointing out how fake the bloody scenes look.

And he comes back every day unless he has Avengers jobs which is you know, okay, he doesn’t need to know about said missions.

That’s when they’re attacked by a giant wolf.

“Fernis!” Thor gets smacked through a building, he watched the wolf snarl at him when Mjølnir hits him on the side of the face, which is a bad moment to have a vision “what have you done to him, you beast!?” he blinks dazed before watching the lightning engulf the blonde as the wolf roared enraged which shatters windows.

“Stop!” he raises his hands stopping both gods from attacking each other with an energy shield throwing them back on opposite sides of the street, “you’re just a kid…” the wolf was  looking at him wary now, “Thor, wait!” the blonde observed him as he approached the wolf. “You’re only a child” the wolf gets up and growls, “just a shape-shifter” the snarl came to a stop as he raised his hand “you can smell that, can’t you?” he asked, “the werewolf on me, he’s my Alpha” Stiles stated “I’m not going to hurt you, I won’t let him hurt you.” Thor is growing impatient, but at least he’s not interfering “I have a pack, there are four born werewolves in it, two bitten ones, a born werecoyote, and even a Kitsune.” Stiles smiled at him encouragingly, “I know a lot of shapeshifters, you’re just a little bigger than them” he reassured stepping closer until he was within reach. “You’re just a little big” he’s able to set his hand over his nose causing the wolf to lean against it, “see? You feel that, don’t you? You can trust me.” Stiles watched the massive creature sit down and whine.

“Stiles”

“He’s not going to hurt anyone,” he tells the blonde.

“The all-father—”

“Thor” he cut him off “I saw what they did to him the second he was born, they never gave him a chance and if that’s the way your father does things then you really need to start to reconsider what’s right and wrong.” Thor didn’t look pretty happy about that, “just give him a chance” the blonde loosened his grip on Mjølnir causing him to look back at the wolf as  he lets his hand go for his pocket, “it’s just sage” he tells the wolf who tensed up “it should ease all that rage you’re feeling to let you turn back.” Stiles blew it adding a bit of his own spark which made the wolf sway before he fell towards him and he caught a handful of a dirty boy covered in chains and dirty rags, “alright kiddo, I got you” he scooped him up in his arms who curled up to make himself small. Thor was silent the entire way back to the loft, his hoodie covered up the chains and he was glad for texting Lydia beforehand since she’s already got clothes ready, Allison was running the shower as he set the boy on the toilet to find a way to remove the chains that he just snapped them with his magic.

“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Allison said with a wince at the deep cuts on the boy’s wrists, neck, and jaw

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” he said carefully taking of the tattered rags, the boy didn’t say a word yet he started trembling in terror the second he stopped touching him and he was unsteady on his feet obviously not used to being on his own feet. Lydia said he should get in with him before going to get him a change of clothes, Stiles also trims the boy’s hair who was uncomfortable with it and placed nettle ointment over his wounds before wrapping them up. Stiles is a little surprised when he got on his back, legs locked around his waist with his arms grasping his shoulders firmly in a piggyback ride while sniffing the air and taking in all of the exits before growling lowly at the sight of Thor. “Stop it” the growls stop, but the grip on his shoulders is tightened that he gets the feeling even when he’s going in the kitchenette that the kid’s eyes are on the Aesir. “Alright, sit here” the kid went rigid, he doesn’t jump off the stool as he gets him a cup of water before helping him drink it. “What’s your name?” he asked, the boy eyed Thor wary before looking at him.

“…Fernis…” he rasped out

“I’m Stiles”

“Can I speak to you in private?” Thor questioned, the kid snarled ready to lunge himself.

“Hey!” he warned “none of that, I told you I won’t let him hurt you but if you hurt him first then he has a right to defend himself” the kid settles, but this time he just looks like he is pouting rather than being actually angry. It’s not entirely surprising that they have an argument, an actual fight where there are raised voices because Fernis is a threat and he wasn’t treating him as such which pissed him off in return cause he’s seen actual monsters like La Bête. Allison breaks up the fight, Lydia leads him to the bathroom with a sharp call of his name that he notices the huntress give the Asgardian his personal copy of the Bestiary of every supernatural being he’s ever faced. The kid refuses to sleep alone, Stiles can’t say he was surprised about waking up with a huge wolf three times his size before rolling over to burrow himself in the surprisingly soft jet black fur earning a pleased rumble. There’s a tension in the loft because no one was talking about the glaring problem, Lydia is getting ready to leave New York to return to Cambridge for MIT and Allison to DC.

He’s staying in New York although he actually lived in Brooklyn.

“This book of beasts of yours…you have faced them all?” is the first thing Thor says holding the Beastiary,

“And some” he answers honestly, “I haven’t updated it yet”

“These creatures, they roam earth” Thor spoke, “do you have another so I can give to Stark?”

“I can make a copy with the electronic one”

“I see”

Cue awkward silence.

“You wanna come in?” he asked, the blonde looks uncertain “he’s not here, a friend took him to teach him how to anchor himself to control his transformations at will to prevent an accident in case he gets angry and goes feral.” Stiles explained, Thor accepts the invitation inside “ the shape-shifter, or not, he has the same weakness as a werewolf so when there is mountain ash involved he’ll be trapped inside in case he does lose control” he added walking further inside. “I’m a Spark, but there’s a Druid with my friend helping Fernis control his shift, and he’s a bit of an expert in mountain ash barriers. It’s basically ash from rowan tree.” Thor’s eyes widened briefly in surprise before nodding as if taking note, “look” he is sighing. “I was out of line, I was mad at your father for what he did to an infant…my visions are never wrong and that’s not necessarily a good thing.” Stiles admitted while he came to rub the back of his neck feeling too anxious to remain still, it wasn’t like he was still as it is. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, he’s your father so you’re supposed to—”

“I do not wish to be in conflict with you” the blonde cut him off placing the Beastiary on the kitchen counter “you have fought many battles, I will not mistrust your judgment, but I do not want to continue to speak of this if it’s going to create more arguments.”

“Alright” he agrees, “for what’s worth, I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“I apologize as well,” the Aesir said stepping forward,

“Apology accepted” he gets a grin when the blonde pulled him in for a kiss, he melts too easy considering he was still agitated over the entire thing yet the blonde knew what to do in order to change his mood. It doesn’t help that the guy is a total marshmallow on the inside, and more tactile than a werewolf. Stiles sighs when he was suddenly hoisted up onto the kitchen counter, startled, he grabbed onto the blonde’s shoulders who smiles into the next kiss so he grabbed a handful of blonde locks giving a sharp tug in retaliation.

“You’re insufferable” he huffs

“And you are a very charming young man”

“For a human?” he joked,

“For a puny mortal” the blonde agrees amused.

“Idiot” he mutters far too affectionate than he should when their lips meet again, he was pulled forward so he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist locking his ankles behind him as his arms came around the blonde who deepened the kiss before lifting him. Stiles finds his back meeting the door to the bathroom while he was removing the other’s cape to work his fingers through the armor that collapsed at the other’s feet when his hand found the doorknob to open the door, he’s not put down once in their haste to get undressed yet he reluctantly pulled away to fill up the massive bathtub which would probably fit ten people. And the Asgardian was quite fond of sexy times in it. Which is exactly where they are found by Kira and Malia, the former grows mortified enough to cause a power out while Malia unashamedly tried to look past the bubbles. “Malia!” she flashed her eyes at him when she walked out while Kira couldn’t wait to get out, nearly slipping in the mess of water on the floor before she shut the door spilling out endless apologies. “I hate ‘em.”

“I am not finished,” the blonde said in a blasé manner that made him splutter when hands grabbed his hips, one thrust, and his body was compliant when a mouth devoured his.

_Oh my god…_


End file.
